


Can't

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [4]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, Ez's dad is an asshole too lol, F/M, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marriage, Tumblr, but it got edited by my lovely beta so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Ask on tumblr: "I'm in the need of heartbreak, so I thought that I could ask you to write an angsty imagine... preferably featuring Ez and whatever you believe is the reason Gardia's always told by everyone she shouldn't try anything with him. Thank you in advance <3"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very short drabble, that I forced myself to write :v

He screwed up.

He knows he screwed up the moment he pulls back and sees her stunned face. He takes his time to process just what exactly he's just done and what consequences will follow.

"Shit." The curse spills from his lips, that just a moment ago parted from the woman's soft ones, as he takes a step back and hides his face in his palms.

He isn't allowed to do this. He isn't allowed to kiss a woman before she is picked by his father for his future wife. He isn't allowed to fall for anyone else than his fiancé, nor should he break his love's heart.

"Ez…" he catches the hand that reaches for him, inches from his face, his free hand running through his hair.

"I…" He doesn't know how to say it. Especially now when he was the one who made the move to kiss her. He seriously fucked this up. "I'm sorry."

Confusion is written all over her face, before light blush dusts her cheeks, as she shyly looks down.

"Don't be, I liked it."

She looks up at him, when she notices the hand holding her wrist is shaking.

He lets out a shaky breath, before muttering response. "You don't understand… I can't do this." He can't even look her in the eyes.

"I still… don't get it…"

"I'm noble-" he starts, but doesn't add anything and she scoffs either from amusement or annoyance.

"And?"

Ezarel's still not looking her way, so she sighs and reaches her free hand towards him to get his attention. He catches it as well, fingers digging just a little harder in both her wrists than before.

"I'm not allowed to be with anyone, unless my father tells me so," he says, as he turns to her, not wishing to see her reaction but being drawn to it.

"What?" He doesn't like how weak this word sounds on her lips. Nor does he like the small quiver in her shoulders and the paleness of her face, when it dawns on her.

"I'm sorry."

The grip on her wrists lightens and soon is fully gone and now they're just staring at each other wordlessly. She doesn't throw a fit. She's observant enough to see she's not the only one hurt by the occurrence.

She takes a step forward to close the gap between them and to Ezarel's surprise supports her forehead on his chest.

She waits for an outburst, but instead feels fingers entangle in her hair.

They don't know how long they stay like this.

But when they part in their own directions, it feels like whole lifetime had passed.


	2. And so the day comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: "I really really liked your "Can't" imagine with Ezarel... It's so painful while not that painful at all and I'm really interested how it would go further, so... Do you think you could continue it in some way..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to stack it in one story. May be continued bc I was asked to do so

The news didn’t make him happy at all. He doesn't want to marry anyone, the prospect of having to deal with some woman he does not know at all only because his father told him to do so, is not appealing either, especially when he's deeply in love with someone else. If he at least could have a possibility to pick his bride…

As he sighs to himself, the lab is entered by one person whom he wants to see the most and least as of now.

The woman spots him immediately and walks up to him, small smile already gracing her lips.

He really isn't ready. He should tell her but he's just not ready. To accept this, or to just let her know…

“Ykhar told me the lab needs refill on some ingredients..?” The fingers of his right hand twitch, before curling in loose fist, as he just stares at her, not really registering what she's saying.

But how can he even think of telling her when she's looking at him in such gentle way..?

“Ezarel..?” Her hand lifts to his face and with a jolt, the elf takes a quick step back, something akin to panic flashing in his expression.

“Hey, what's wrong?” her voice is filled with worry as she takes a step in his direction, resulting in another step back from his side.

Something aches in his chest. He's afraid it will hurt her. He doesn't want to hurt her.

“I'm getting married.” It just slips. The information he wanted to keep for himself just slips and they both freeze in the spot “I'm getting married… in a week.”

She blinks, opens her mouth, then closes it before smiling lightly at him.

“Congratulations.” It's weird how she doesn't sound much affected. After a year they secretly spent together. He'd like to feel relieved, but her tone sparks another pang of hurt in his heart.

“Can I have the list?”

On further consideration, she looks like she wants to run.

It's not an often thing for him to stutter. He hands her the leaf and she's gone in no time, only waving her hand to bid her farewells.

Three hours later he walks in the lab and sees the ingredients he wrote down put in the basket standing on the table. There's no sight of the woman who brought them though. He doesn't meet her the whole day in fact or the day after it and when he asks whether someone saw her anywhere, he's told Miiko sent her on some longer mission.

He doesn't really know what to think of it and as he waits for her to come back, he doesn't notice the date coming.

There's a knock on his room's door early on Friday morning.

As he stands up from his desk, he hopes that maybe it'll be her or someone telling him she's back safe and sound. But when he opens the door, he meets Nevra who's standing with the elf’s father's bird companion calmly resting on his forearm.

“I believe it's for you.”

* * *

The suit’s sewn just the way he likes it and fits him perfectly, but he doesn't really enjoy having it on him. Nor does he want to stand in the place he's standing and wait for the woman that in few minutes will be his wife.

He waits nevertheless, wishing for the ceremony to end already, but it's taking forever for two figures to arrive in periphery of his sight. He doesn't notice he's fidgeting until a hand lands on his shoulder. Nevra is a great friend, really. They both bicker a lot and play pranks on each other but the support he’s been shoving ever since it all started and lack of nasty comments concerning the elf’s heart problems is a show of how serious they both can get.

Ezarel takes few deep breaths and loosens his fists before nodding lightly to show he's now better. The pressure on his shoulder stays for just a second longer before disappearing as two people walk in the elf's periphery of sight.

When he sees his bride, he does a double take. He must be either dreaming or hallucinating, because this woman simply _can't_ be the one he’s grown to love through the past few years.

And yet, the smug expression of his father as he walks her up to her groom tells it all, as does the snort from the vampire standing by his side.

A tap to his shoulder makes him look away from the woman he thought he’d never have the chance to be with formally and to Nevra who’s grinning cheekily.

“He was right, your expression’s priceless”


End file.
